<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #0013 - Begging by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519032">♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #0013 - Begging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Consensual Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince Kira, Slave Masato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Prince Sumeragi has three months left to choose a bride before his mother does it for him. Masato helps nudge him in the right direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijirikawa Masato/Sumeragi Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #0013 - Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Same vamp AU as Track #006. You won't need to read that one to understand this fic, but it'd be super if u did anyway.</p><p>i really enjoy world building and it shows here fdklgjfkd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masato stood posted outside of Prince Sumeragi’s bedroom door as he waited on his highness to finish with his latest round of courting with yet another lady that his parents thrust on him. Masato had a feeling that this would end just like the past seven women they’d chosen for him and his jealousy had eased some, only to be replaced by worry. The King and Queen were kind enough to allow their heir to pick from a wealth of noble ladies in their circle, but this came with a time limit as Sumegari was nearing his thirtieth birthday three months from now and if he hadn’t taken a bride by then, they’d make the choice for him.</p><p>He’d been trained since birth as their sole heir to be ready to lead their kingdom when the time came and Masato had been there to assist since he was brought to their castle as a young child. Masato’s father had sold him off due to the high price the royal family was paying for his specific blood type and probably expected him to be drained within weeks, if not days. Sumegari took a liking to what was supposed to be his meal and his parents allowed Masato to take part in his classes and overall daily life, unlike the other human slaves who’d come and gone through the royal grounds.</p><p>Masato inherent fear of the Sumeragi family and the other noble vampires had dissipated overtime as Sumergari himself didn’t seem too interested in devouring Masato and anyone else wouldn’t bold or stupid enough to lay a hand on him. He held a comfortable, advantageous position as Sumergari’s assistant, despite his slave status, and used what influence he could to attempt to make life just a little easier for those ranked beneath him. There’d been endless rumors for years now about a human resistance that was brewing and a small, naive part of Masato hoped that was true, but for now he could only do with what he was given. </p><p>Queen Sumeragi had begun this courting ritual last year as her son hadn’t bothered with finding a woman for himself. She vetted every potential woman herself and presented them in a ceremony of sorts that had the attention and gossip of everyone. Masato had the feeling this would happen with Sumeragi’s lack of interest towards a relationship, so he wasn’t too surprised, but he did feel somewhat intimidated by her picks.</p><p>They weren’t just pretty faces meant to pop out babies, the Queen wanted someone educated, strong, attractive, and noble to stand by her son’s side. She had her intentions in a good place, but damn if her son didn’t make things difficult by rejecting every single one thus far. Masato had heard whispers that she was up to her wits end and would be choosing one of her personal favorites who was the daughter of a close family friend. </p><p>Masato could write up a novel of reasons as to why she would be absolutely awful for his prince and their kingdom as whole, but the main issues were that she was clearly hungry for power and held zero respect for human lives. To Masato’s observations over the years, Sumeragi’s opinions on seeing humans as more than food had shifted in his favor. A big recent win was that Sumeragi convinced his parents to shut down a blood farm in favor of using the land for research into synthetic blood or other alternatives. </p><p>Masato couldn’t help but think of all the work he’d done being reversed by this woman.</p><p>He instinctively straightened his posture as he heard the sound of the double doors opening and saw his prince walking out with his usual passive face. Sumeragi gave him a brief glance of acknowledgement before ending down the hallway. Masato then stepped into the bedroom to see a woman in a gown laid out on the bed. </p><p>It was essentially his job to clean up afterwards and make sure she was okay. Sumeragi never hurt anyone and knew his limits when it came to feeding by now, but he didn’t exactly care about staying once the deed was done. This woman in particular was a pureblood vampire from an old, but dying noble line. The queen had likely chosen her out of pity as her family had fallen so far from grace and not even their pureblood status could carry them back to their former position.</p><p>As with the other candidates, this woman was knocked out with a blissful expression on her face as Masato checked her over. There were two bite marks on her neck that’d heal up soon with her natural health regeneration, but otherwise there was nothing else of note. They’d all retained their clothes as well, so Masato could assume that Sumeragi hadn’t done more than feed on them.</p><p>Masato tucked her in underneath the sheets and made a mental note to tell one of their maids to bring her chilled blood once she woke in a couple hours. A few of them had demanded a live human, but quickly quieted down as Masato told them that’d make them look unsightly in the eyes of the man they wished to marry. Only one of them had insisted on arguing back and went to complain to Sumeragi who as expected, didn’t give a shit.</p><p>Masato didn’t want to even imagine having to deal with this woman on a daily basis.</p><p>~</p><p>Masato left the main house towards the training grounds where he knew the prince would likely be with Lord Aijima or Master Kiryuin. He buttoned up his coat as the bitter evening air stung at him, these vampires were so lucky the freezing weather didn’t affect them. On the other hand that also meant Sumeragi tended to go a little overboard with gifting clothes to his assistant to make sure he stayed warm and cozy.</p><p>Ah, it was just his luck that the prince was sparring outside with Kiryuin and Aijima was heading off with Lord Hyuga and Lord Kurusu. They’d be leaving next week back to their respective countries as they were only here due to the business their families had with the King. Masato wasn’t officially permitted to speak with them as a slave, but Sumeragi didn’t enforce this rule whenever they were in private.</p><p>They were nice enough.</p><p>Masato stood by the fence surrounding the dirt ring as he watched his prince and the master spar with their swords. Kiryuin was unmatched in talent and skill as he’d been fighting for much, <em> much </em>longer than Masato was alive, but Sumeragi was a difficult opponent for anyone to beat. He favored ranged combat over martial however, but still kept his consistent training nonetheless.</p><p>As a pureblood himself, Sumeragi was ridiculously strong, yet raw strength alone could only get you so far. It was always mesmerizing, if not a little terrifying, to witness two skilled vampires go out at it. Masato hadn’t been witness to their full power yet either and wasn’t sure if he even wanted to experience that. </p><p>Their duel stopped as Sumeragi managed to get Kiryuin flat on his back with the tip of his very real sword at his neck. Kiryuin put up two fingers and his student reached out with his free hand to help him up. Masato had never gotten to that point with the master, mostly because he refused to go easy on any human and Masato appreciated that.</p><p>Masato greeted Kiryuin with a deep bow as he left the ring and was welcomed with a rough slap on the back. The swordmaster wanted Masato to come by tomorrow to observe a new batch of students and naturally Masato promised to attend. He glanced over at Sumeragi to see the prince glaring in their direction and briefly wondered if he was in a poor mood.</p><p>Sumeragi said nothing had he left the ring and Masato fell in line behind him as they headed in the direction of the sprawling courtyard towards the bustling tavern. Everyone inside gave a deep bow to the prince as he went straight towards the stairs and up into one of the private booths on the furthest side of the second floor. No one was currently occupying as they knew it was Sumeragi’s favorite booth and he’d often come in at this time when he was finished training. Masato waited for Sumeragi to take up a seat before going to sit opposite of him, but the prince patted at the seat right next to him.</p><p>Masato didn’t hesitate to follow the silent command and soon they were greeted by one of the human servants who’d brought a bottle of their finest blood with a tray of Masato’s usual order. The servant made themselves scarce after pouring the glass flute with the red liquid and Masato waited on the prince to take a sip before eating something for himself. Sumeragi was a quiet person in general, but something seemed... off about his behavior now.</p><p>“Will you be selecting Hana as your bride?” Masato said to break the silence between them. Sumeragi shook his head in response and Masato let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“Your highness, you have three months to choose someone before the queen does,” Masato replied, “do none of these women appeal to your standards?”</p><p>Sumeragi took a slow sip of the blood before setting the glass down to rest a hand on Masato’s thigh, “I don’t care for any of them... I only want you by my side.”</p><p>“Unfortunately that’s not how any of this works,” Masato pushed the prince’s hand off, “you need to be thinking about the future of this kingdom and your lineage and that comes with finding a future queen. At least settle with someone you actually like and can get along with.”</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Sumeragi said as his hand was right back on Masato’s thigh, “...I don’t care about any of this. I just... want to be with you, I don’t need everything else.”</p><p>“Your people do though,” Masato responded, “you need to get your head out of the clouds and look at the reality in front of you. If your mother chooses who she favors, the humans in this kingdom will be in even more danger than they already are, and that includes me too.”</p><p>“I’d never let anyone touch you,” Sumeragi quickly said as those golden eyes were trained on Masato, “you know I’d do anything to protect you, Masa.”</p><p>“Then you should extend that protection to the other enslaved humans in your land,” Masato said as he placed his hand over the vampires and gently squeezed it, “I know you don’t want to take on your father’s job, but you’re the only one equipped to and I’m begging you to take this seriously, your highness.” </p><p>Sumeragi pursed his lips and glanced to the side with a small sigh as Masato continued, “and I will be right here to help you, but I can’t do that if your future bride impedes our cause for her own selfish needs.”</p><p>“...why’d I have to be their only son,” Sumeragi said as a small pout formed on his face and Masato couldn’t help softly smiling. He leaned forward to press a peck to his cold cheek.</p><p>“I could tell you who would be a good choice for you,” Masato barely finished his sentence before Sumeragi was looking back at him in expectation, “Tomochika, I have it on good word she prefers the company of women and her ideologies align with our own. Her family isn’t exactly the-”</p><p>“Okay,” Sumeragi quickly said, “if you say she’s great then that’s who I’ll marry.”</p><p>“Your highness...” Masato clicked his tongue as the hand on his thigh squeezed at it, “I also beg of you to think for yourself instead of taking my word as gold.”</p><p>“You’ve never led me astray before... why would you start now?” Sumeragi said as he ducked his head and went to place a kiss on Masato’s neck. Only a prince would be so bold to kiss a slave in a public place, although the chances of his parents finding out were extremely slim. Masato had a good relationship with the other slaves and servants here, plus none of the noble folk would ever slander the prince with such a vile rumor.</p><p>“I’d ask you to allow me to eat before ravishing me with your affections,” Masato replied as the prince’s hand was slowly sliding up his thigh. Sumeragi pulled back with the hint of a smile of his lips that made Masato’s heart leap just a bit. </p><p>Their relationship took a turn for the romantic after they’d attended a ball thrown by the Ichinose clan as teenagers. Sumeragi was accosted by numerous adoring girls who he wanted nothing to do with and Masato rescued the prince after he’d danced with at least five of them in a row. The whole spectacle was hilarious in hindsight, but his poor prince was so overwhelmed by the attention, not in part to a certain scheming Lord Jinguji.</p><p>Masato certainly didn’t expect Sumeragi to kiss him once they were alone and overtime their feelings for each other escalated. Masato thought this would end as soon as Sumeragi got married so he tried not to get too attached, but at this rate it seemed as if the prince would be insistent on keeping this up. If it were any other noble in the land, they’d be ridiculed and the slave punished extensively for lying with them, yet Sumeragi was untouchable. </p><p>This also gave Masato hope for the future of humanity under Sumeragi’s rule.</p><p>~</p><p>Sumeragi’s bedroom was empty as they returned and Masato was nearly tackled onto the bed that had freshly cleaned sheets on it now. There were no traces of the woman that’d been here hours earlier and with how Sumeragi was practically tearing off Masato’s clothes, she certainly wasn’t on his mind either. It did make Masato feel good that no matter how beautiful, rich, or powerful someone was, Sumeragi’s gaze never wavered away from him for nearly a decade now.</p><p>“May I?” Sumeragi asked as he ran a hand along Masato’s exposed, pale inner thigh. </p><p>“You didn’t get your fill today?” Masato casually responded as the vampire was nestled between his spread legs, “you’re so greedy, Kira.”</p><p>His lover perked up at the sound of his given name, “you know no one compares to you... your blood is so unique, so delicious... I’d die without it.”</p><p>“Mmm...” Masato was bare, leaning back against the pillows as he looked away from the vampire in disinterest.</p><p>“Please, Masa,” Sumeragi trailed his lips up Masato’s thigh, hips, and up to his chest, “I want to taste you so bad... it’s been a week... I’m starving.”</p><p>Masato continued to ignore Sumeragi’s advances on him in favor of staring at a nice spot on the wall. It’s true, his lover had been gone for a week to court this woman and Masato had missed him dearly. It was standard procedure for the potential couple to go on a trip alone to get to know each other and for someone who’d been by Sumeragi’s side for this long, it was rough when he wasn’t here. </p><p>“Baby...” Sumeragi said as he was nipping at Masato’s neck again while one his hands wrapped around Masato’s length, “please... I want you so <em> badly </em>.”</p><p>Masato could only keep up this act for so long, not that he was trying very hard to, but he loved teasing his own pet vampire. He brought a hand underneath Sumeragi’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss that quickly grew messy with needy passion. Masato was beyond ready to get fucked into the mattress already. </p><p>Sumeragi broke away from the kiss first with a known hunger filling his eyes that’d strike fear into anyone else, but it only sent a jolt straight to Masato’s cock. He kissed his way down Masato’s lean body and stopped at his inner thigh, his favorite place to feed. As far as Masato knew, Sumeragi had never fed from any of the women in this intimate place and that knowledge made him feel even more loved.</p><p>Masato gulped as those long fangs retracted and delivered a swift bite to the flesh. No matter how many times this happened, there was always a sharp string followed by an overwhelming feeling of euphoria that washed over him as Sumeragi drank him down. Masato was blessed that this had been the only vampire in his life to feed on him, but from the numerous stories he’d heard this could range from pleasurable to outright torture depending on the vampire and their intentions.</p><p>He pushed his fingers into that mop of dark hair and wrapped his other hand around his leaking cock. Masato still didn’t have much of a clue as to the science behind this all, he just knew that he felt so much more sensitive and horny when Sumeragi fed from him. The vampire had a look of pure bliss on his face as he’d briefly pulled away to lick at the blood on Masato’s skin.</p><p>The human <em> wished </em>this could go on for so much longer, but they’d already tested his limits and Sumeragi wasn’t intent on pushing them for today. Instead he gave Masato’s thighs a few more playful bites that had his lover moaning his name and climaxing with a few, rushed strokes on his dick. Sumeragi was eager to lick at the mess on Masato’s stomach and fingers. </p><p>This would only be the beginning of their reunion back together...</p><p>~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-vampires aren't sterile here<br/>-they age like humans but it drastically slows down in their 20s</p><p>my world my rules!!!!!!!!</p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>